Savin' Me
by ellamalfoy8
Summary: Songfic Oneshot DMHG ‘I can’t do this anymore, but I’ve nowhere else to go. You’re good, you’ll help me, won’t you?’ Draco needs help. Hermione can give it to him.


**A/N: I blame my iTunes account for this oneshot. I kept playing this song over and over until I knew the lyrics by heart and hatched an idea. So I created this fan fic in hope that I would get the damn song out of my head. But it didn't really work. Heh damn. I hate these really annoying ideas that don't leave until I write them.**

**Summary: **_'I can't do this anymore, but I've nowhere else to go. You're good, you'll help me, won't you?'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the following song. It belongs Nickelback and I do not take credit. Sorry to burst your bubble.**

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

**Savin' Me**

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawling_

_Oh, I reach for you_

Knowing he would only have one chance before she would escape back to her safe table to Potter and Weasley, he grabbed her quickly by the elbow and pulled her into his dark alcove, regretting this already. He let go quickly, but put little space between him, her and the wall. This was his last chance; he wasn't going to mess it up. Startled, she blinked up at him, seeming slightly frightened. He couldn't blame her, she probably hadn't expected to be pulled away from her studying by a stressed out Malfoy.

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm calling_

"Look, don't scream and don't attack me, Granger, I'm here to talk to you, okay?" He asked in a hushed voice, as she noticed his eyes were bloodshot and wide. Nervous, she nodded, not ever having seen anything other than the trademark Malfoy sneer or smirk on his face, now replaced by a tilted frown.

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm falling_

_I'm falling_

"I need out. But I need help." Hermione bit her lip, her hands trembling. He impatiently pushed back his left sleeve, his fingers jerking from what she guessed was a caffeine rush and nerves. She winced as she saw the black serpent and skull on his forearm, which he jabbed at furiously. "I can't do this anymore, but I've nowhere else to go. You're good, you'll help me, won't you?"

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

"I don't understand, Malfoy, why me?" she whispered back as he pulled his sleeve back down. He groaned, beginning to shift from foot to foot. Hermione laid a hand on his shoulder, wishing he would stop it, but he flinched away.

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

"You're the only one who'll listen, you're trusting. The others see the mark and it's like you're the Dark Lord himself. I want out but not in Azkaban, don't you get it, Granger?" She looked longingly back to Harry and Ron, away from the obviously hyper and panicked Malfoy, but he noticed and cupped her chin in his sweaty hand, forcing her to look up at him. "Please help me Granger."

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm falling_

_And all I see is you_

"What could I possibly do to help you, Malfoy," she responded, shrugging his hand off her face. "Speak to Harry if you want redemption, there's nothing I could possibly do." He scowled and shook his head, wracking his knuckles. It unnerved her, and she stepped back against the wall. He stopped.

"You don't get it, Granger, they won't listen to me! If I'd gone to them I'd be dead by now, but you're listening! Plus if they saw I was being nice to a mudblood they'd believe me." She bristled, glaring at him. Seeing he'd just irritated his only hope, he said, "Sorry, old habits die hard, you know?" She sighed.

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the edge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Come please I'm calling_

"Malfoy, what do you want me to do? You haven't told me anything specific," she said softly, seeing as he was looking frantic and desperate. He blinked at her, his breathing ragged, before reaching out and taking her hand gently, weaving his fingers into hers. She started.

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm falling_

_I'm falling_

"Believe me." She raised an eyebrow, showing her confusion. "Just let me know you don't think I'm one of them. That's all I need to stay sane." Hermione wasn't going for it, he could tell, so he continued. "If I run, he'll kill me, but I'll run anyway, as long as someone knows I never wanted this." His judgment impaired by several dozen cappuccino shots thanks to the house elves and a few glasses of Fire Whiskey, he closed the gap between them until she was sandwiched between him and the wall. With his nose brushing her ear, he whispered, "Please say you know."

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_Teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

Her breathing quickened, completely uncomfortable, as he leant his head against hers, with what felt like tears falling onto her neck. That convinced her, and she did the only thing she could think of, she hugged him. He curled around her, obviously relieved.

_And say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm falling_

"Does this mean you believe me?" he asked hoarsely. Malfoy clutched the back of her shirt as if he was falling of a cliff, but she didn't push him away, knowing he needed this.

"I'd say a bear hug is fairly convincing," she responded dryly. He didn't even snicker. "What are you going to do next, Malfoy? You can't really run."

"I have no where else to go."

_And all I need is you_

_Come please I'm calling_

"You can't just go, that's a death wish." She was getting uncomfortable with how tightly he was clinging to her still. "Go to the Order of the Phoenix, or play spy or something."

"No, no one would welcome me. I just want out."

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm falling_

_I'm falling_

_I'm falling_

Hermione closed her eyes, knowing there was one option she could give him that she would probably always regret but wow. He was hugging her, literally crying onto her shoulder. It was so surreal. And god help her, she believed him. And she did want to help him, to be able to say she'd done something to help the war effort.

"I know where you can go."

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

He stepped back, quickly wiping his face clean with is sleeve as she dug into her pockets, looking down at the floor. He composed himself, fingers twitching, while she recited silently what could go wrong. He could be faking it, he could be a spy, he could be an imposter, or he could die. What would Harry and Ron say?

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

"Here," she said as she pulled out a key on a long blue and red lanyard. He looked at it with a puzzled expression as she took his hand and pressed it into his palm, before closing his fingers around it. She took a deep breath as he peered down at her curiously. "No one's been living at our house in Yorkshire since my parents died, and you'll be safest there. Moody put wards around it when my parents were threatened." Malfoy gasped at her sign of trust, knowing what it meant.

"So you _do_ believe me!" She bit her lip.

"Merlin help me."

_And say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

"I feel like I should do something for you," he said, almost seeming nervous, while he hung the lanyard around his neck and tucking it below his school robes. She rolled her eyes.

"Just stay out of my underwear drawer and avoid burning the house down." He didn't laugh, but instead leaned over and kissed her.

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry, I'm falling_

It wasn't long, it wasn't hard, it wasn't romantic, and it was little more than a handful of escaping seconds, but Malfoy just wanted to say goodbye and thank you. He pulled away to see her stunned and leant his forehead against hers. She blinked at him, her eyes wide and questioning. He cupped the side of her face in his sweaty hands; wishing things could have been different… normal.

_And say it for me_

_Say it to me_

"Thank you Granger, and don't get yourself killed of I'll have to find someone else to convince." He dipped down for another kiss, gave her a long look full of apologies, and added, "And I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you." Then he swept off, disappearing into the shelves. She remained surprised, but strangely content, knowing he would be safe. Knowing that he wasn't evil. Knowing that something would end well.

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

Knowing she had saved Draco Malfoy.


End file.
